Fairy tail X Undertale
by Wapplez
Summary: What happens when the characters of Undertale and Fairy Tail meet? Come and join the adventure! First fanfic Not good at summaries Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

My first Fanfic! Please rate and review!

Characters: Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lisanna|

Frisk(mute. Sign language) Chara, Asriel(teen), Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Napstablook, Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster(go with it)

Takes place post one year timeskip and post pacifist root. Enjoy!

(Chapter one)

It was supposed to a be normal day for the monsters and the two humans. But it wasn't. It started off in a big house with multiple monsters and the human children in it.

There was supposedly three goat creatures, two skeletons, a fish being, a lizard, a robot, a small ghost, and two humans.

One of the goats, a large one, suggested something to do during the day. "We should go to the forest to explore the wildlife."

Another goat creature replied "As long as you don't get us killed, Dreemur" rather harshly.

"Tori-" said 'Dreemur' but was cut off by Toriel.

"Don't call me that"

They last goat butted in "Um… Mom, dad?"

But was cut off before finishing by one of the human with rosy pink cheeks

"Just let them be Asriel" the smaller human nodded in agreement

"Sorry Chara, Frisk…"

*its ok* signed Frisk.

"LETS JUST GO TO THE FOREST!" Shouted the fish creature

"U-undyne!" Stuttered the lizard

"Sorry Alphys" said Undyne

"I-its ok!" Replied Alphys

"Just smooch already!" Said the robot

"...Mettaton…." said the ghost

"Hm.. Yes Blooky?" Asked mettaton

"Can we go to the forest?" Asked Blooky

Frisk nodded in agreement

"it'll be sansational" said the small skeleton

"SANS" shouted the taller one

"yes Pappy?" Said sans.

"STOP RUINING OUR MINDS WITH PUNS!" Shouted Papyrus

" ❄? ﾟﾒﾧ ? ﾟﾒﾧ❄ ❄ ❄ ?￢ﾝﾄ (let's just go to the forest)" said the skeleton with cracks in its skull

"Sure thing Gaster" said Alphys

And they went to the forest

The group was walking in the forest observing the wildlife when suddenly a portal like thing came out of nowhere.

"W-WHATS THAT!?" Yelled Papyrus.

"I-I think its a wormhole! It supposedly takes you to other dimensions !" yelled Alphys

And one by one, they all got sucked in and taken to another world…

Fairy Tail

(End of chapter one)

Should I continue? Anyway hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Someone actually reviewed! Thank you so much for that!

Btw I wanna change Lucy's eyes...

_(Chapter 2)

(In the Fairy Tail Guild)

I was a normal day in the Fairy Tail Guild, well if normal meant table and chairs flying around the guild hall. Yes, they were fighting.

In the middle of the fight hall were two young adults. One with salmon hair with a scaled scarf and the other with dark hair and was... Shirtless?

"Fight me ice prick!" Said the pink haired boy

"We are already fighting flame brain!" Shouted the other back

It wasn't until an other women came in before the two stopped fighting.

"Stop fighting, Natsu, Gray!" She commanded in an imitating voice.

The women had long dark red hair, a suit of armor, and eyes that can pierce someone's soul.

"Y-yes Erza!" Both Natsu and Gray replied in unison.

Then Erza said "how about we go on a mission!"

"Sure! I'll pick it" and with that Gray walked away(waddle waddle)

"And I'll get Lucy!" Shouted Natsu

He ran to the bar area.

At the bar sat an other young adult with long blonde hair and heterochromatic eyes (blue and brown. Go with it) she was talking to an other adult behind the counter. She had long wavy white hair and beautiful blue eyes.

Natsu sat next to the blonde.

"Hey Lucy wanna go on a mission with us" asked Natsu

"Sure Natsu" said Lucy "who's coming?"

"Hmmm... Me, you, Gray, Erza, and Lisanna... Wendy can't come today."

"Ok," said Lucy but then added " buy Mira" waving to the person behind the bar.

Mirajane said goodbye and the usual.

When they got back to the table everyone going on the mission was there.

The mission said...

Help! There's a giant cave with treasure inside and it's stuck in there! There's also a robber there too but they seem to be trapped.

Where: Wappleopolis (what?)

Prize: 5,000,000 jewels|

"Woah! 5 million jewels!?" Asked Lucy.

"Yep. Supposedly it's very expensive treasure." Replied a short haired girl: Lisanna

They left to go to the mission

In front of the cave

"We need a plan" said Erza

"NAH! Just barge in" shouted Natsu while running into the cave

Everyone else was forced to follow him

In the cave stood a cloaked man/women

"Humans" they whispered just barley enough for them to hear

Then the figure stared fading in the the ground(?) and a portal started to appear.

It emitted so much light they HAD to shield their eyes


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! I got a few reviews asking to continue! I didn't think people will like it 0w0

Also one asked why I changed Lucy's eyes... Well I wanted them to be unique. It's hard to explain! Sorry!

Enjoy!

_(chapter 3)

The bright light faded away within seconds. When the mages opened their eyes they saw... Monsters?

"Huh?" Asked Natsu "what are those?"

"I..." Erza started "don't know."

When natsu went up to touch the ghost he was attacked by a humanoid robot

"I don't think you should do that, darling" Mettaton said quite threateningly

Both the monsters and mages stared each other down. The large goat creature stepped forward and spoke

"Sorry to bother you, but where are we?"

Erza answered him "we are in The Forest"

"And where's that?"

"Crocus"

"And where's that?"

"Fiore"

"And where's that?"

"Earth land"

"And Whe-" he stared but was cut off

"I DONT KNOW" Erza shouted

Silence 

Lisanna asked "what are you?"

Sans responded " we are all monsters well except for Frisk" and glared at the other human

"SHUT UP TRASHBAG!" Screeched Chara

"What now?" asked Gaster

"You could come with us! Our guild will be glad to have you!" Natsu suggested

"SURE" shouted the other skeleton, Papyrus

On the train

The mages ordered an extra large cabin to fit the monsters

In one row was Sans,Papyrus,Gaster,Gray,Natsu, and Asgore, Mettaton

In the other was

Toriel, Frisk, Chara, Asriel, Lucy, Lisanna, Napstablook

...and the train ride took 9 hours

_(end of chapter 3)

Should I add Sabertooth into the story? Please tell me! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfic chapter 4

Sorry I didn't post anything for the past few weeks. I was really busy with school but now it's summer so I'll try to update at least every week

Last time: Everyone was on a train heading for sabertooth

During the train;

One thing was known, it was very boring. Natsu was like dead with his motion sickness, Erza was screaming at nastu to wake up while the undertale people were watching in horror, and the rest were doing their own thing.

Overall, the ride was not normal

When they got into sabertooths town their adventure wasn't over just yet. They still had to walk to the guildhall itself. And to do that you had to walk through the town. There were so many shops and restaurants that most of the travelers couldn't believe it!

When they reached the guild everyone from the underground was in total shock. The guildhall was huge with large sabertooth Tigers At each side. It was very fancy and unbelievable.

And they all just stood and stared.

"You coming?" Asked Erza a little impatiently. "We are running out of time, we still have to collect something and deliver it to our master shortly."

So very, slowly if you would say, they made their way into sabertooth.

"Hello everyone!" Yelled the very excited voice of the one and only, Yukino, " I'm so glad you could come!" She finished and then wandered off to talk to the other celestial Mage.

They recently new guild master, Sting, soon started talking about the object

" it's a small device with inscriptions on the front, when we decoded it, it said only a fairy Mage can use it, so we guessed since your fairy tail, you can solve what this thing is."

His 'brother' Rogue finished

"Every 2 hours it makes a loud beeping noise as if it's going to burst. It only lasts for 30 seconds but it's getting louder each time it happens, we would like it to stop so nobody like..."

"Dies" Sting finished.

The monsters and (2) humans watched in confusion. Who were these people and why were they so comfortable with sharing this information. Erza mentioned that sabertooth used to be their mortal enemy, but they are so close now.

And now it's time to stop the device

So, how was that. I'm gonna finish it later tomorrow. Well, see you!


	5. Update

Hey guys. I'm not sure if I'll continue this story. I don't really have ideas. I may be posting other stories in the future though, like Steven universe. Thanks!


End file.
